Personal Theories and Bonus Rant!
by AvaWA
Summary: This is a Geek's personal theories on the new movie, X-Men: Days of Future Past, and all that applies. I also explain the sneak peek, so SPOILERS, sweeties! All comic book related, thank you! I also include a personal internet "Whoopsy Daisy!" that has been urking me for THE longest time. Geek vs. Nerd. You just hit the jackpot, my friend!


**CONTAINS SPOILERS! PLEASE keep that in mind, friends.**

**Topics on the board today;**

**[] Theories about Wolverine's claws [ripple in the river effect]**

**[] Sneak Peek Scene at the end of X-Men: Days of Future Past**

**[] Bonus! Difference between a Nerd and a Geek (DOES NOT SAY THAT ONE IS BETTER THAN THE OTHER)**

* * *

><p>Let me begin with this; I just watched X-Men: Days of Future Past, and it is FREAKING. AWESOME. I was just being idiotic, though, when I walked out of the theater and didn't wait out the 14-minute credits for the sneak peek scene after. Idiot. Good thing me Daddy did!<p>

Here we go;

Hank could've been right. If the "ripple in the river" effect was true, Wolverine could still possibly have his proto-adamantium-vibranium alloy claws. Heh. Try remembering all that and tell your friends tomorrow. This also means he had to go through all that crap (WHICH would make him have memory loss from all the pain, WHICH I am not pleased about- pain OR memory loss). I understand that it was hinted that Mystique picked him up out of the river. Yes, I get that. However, according to the "Ripple in the River" effect, joining the X-Men (almost said Avengers, whoops!) may not have stopped Logan's adamantium-clawed future! Just… stay with me here, folks!

This would also mean that Hank was right again; the sentinels could still come about, even with the Pharaoh Guy future that was hinted at! (Again, stay with me here, folks.)That doesn't mean that it'll be the same Sentinel future- the X-men, and whoever else, could defeat them in this version.

Looking deeper into the matter, the "Pharaoh Guy" is actually called Apocalypse- why ANYONE would put a powerful mutant named "Apocalypse" in charge of ruling the planet… I have no idea. Look guys, don't get all huffy on me for looking him up and not actually knowing his name. Just be proud of me for vaguely remembering him from cartoons I watched when I was in elementary school. Just be proud!

To continue…

Apocalypse has a long and twisted history that just ends up making him really, really, REALLY messed up. In this version of reality- contrary-wise to the new movie, _Days of Future Past_- our favorite X-Men professor, Charles Xavier… DIES!

Yes, yes, that's terrible, BUT in his place… is Magneto. According to my sources (WIKIPEDIA!), Magneto continues his friend's dream after Xavier saves Magneto from Xavier's time-traveling-partially-insane son, Legion, who took it upon himself to kill Magneto. Yeah, didn't see that one coming. And don't judge me for using Wiki! I have to use the few dollars in my wallet for things that I need. I don't have the luxury to actually buy comicbooks, especially X-Men. If I did, I'd be all over that! Also, if anyone knows any good sites to buy, or has any for sale, please contact me. Immediately.

Look, apart from giving all yawl's a history lesson, I'm here to tell you - unless you have actually read the comics and know what's going to happen- that 1)Wolverine could still have hiiissss… really fancy, really painful, adamantium/vibranium polyester, what's-it-who's-it claws, and b)it's still possible for Hank's theory of the "Ripple in the River" effect to exist, although for all our sakes, let's hope the Sentinels all fail miserably in this version of reality. Let us hope, my friends. Let us hope.

#(&)#

On another totally absurd bunny trail, I would like to explain to the internet that- and listen closely- there is a difference between a classifiable Geek, and an identifiable Nerd. According to the trustworthy _Urban Dictionary_, a geek is, "Not to be confused with a Nerd," RIGHT OFF THE BAT, "A geek does not have to be smart, "sadly, this is true, but not always! "a Geek is someone who is generally not athletic, and enjoys Video Games; Comic Books; being on the internet, etc."

This brought a tear to my eye. That could've been because my dog just clobbered me and left me with a freaking Scarface thing going on, but whatever.

To define a Nerd, however, is a completely different matter entirely. According to our favorite dictionary website, , "[A nerd is] a person who gains pleasure from amassing large quantities of knowledge about subjects often too detailed or complicated for most other people to be bothered with.

Often mistaken for Geeks, who aspire to become nerds **(not true. You should read some of the other descriptions)**, yet lack the intelligence **(only partially true, and not always the case),** and end up giving nerds a bad name due to their poor social skills. **(That's just rude. You most definitely shouldn't pin social ineptness to Geeks giving Nerds a bad rap. I happen to classify as a Geek, and I'm friends with half the school! So is my friend, who classifies as Nerd/Geek and is most certainly liked in almost all circles of life in our diverse high school.)**"

Although nerds and geeks usually go two-and-two, they are two very different types of people. They just often come in the same package. Your high school quarterback can be a Jock and a Junkie. Doesn't mean that every Junkie is a Jock. Doesn't mean that every Jock is a Junkie. In the same way, a Nerd can be a Geek, or a Geek, a nerd. This doesn't mean that the every Nerd is a Geek, or that every Geek is a Nerd. See what I mean? I understand the confusion, even with these definitions, but the lines are very clear in my eyes. Hopefully this helped clear things up for you too. I really hope you enjoyed this rant of mine! Come back for more Geekage anytime you like! Be warned, though. I also classify as a Grammar-Freak. I will be combing through these paragraphs for the next few days, re-wording and fixing errors for the fun of it. That is all I have to say.


End file.
